Long Lasting Christmas : Twist the story
by Gin-Madoka22
Summary: SEQUEL AS REQUESTED / Kemarilah sebentar sayang, kemarilah. Biar lenganku jadi sandaranmu, tubuhku jadi selimutmu. Biar kuteguk habis semua racunmu / Akakuro & Aokise / Mpreg, Fluff, bit angst /Mind to RnR?


Sequel? hell yeah i did it all for ya.

.

.

.

**_Long lasting christmas_**

_-A whole twisted story –_

_[Akakuro & Aokise]_

_[Hope you like it]_

_._

_._

_._

**_Kemarilah sebentar sayang, kemarilah._**

**_Biar lenganku jadi sandaranmu, tubuhku jadi selimutmu_**

Musim dingin yang datang hanya akan menambah beban kedua kakinya. Ia berjalan– menyeret segenap asa melewati hembus dingin yang menusuk tajam, sendiri sepi hanya berteman lampu jalanan.

"Sssh.. jangan bersedih, kita akan selalu bersama, kaa-san pasti selalu bersamamu.."

Melawan kodratnya sendiri ia sembunyikan gumpalan daging yang tengah bertumbuh di perutnya. Gumpalan daging yang belum ditiupkan nyawa, yang tak mendapat hangat ditengah kedinginan, yang kehadirannya _mungkin_ tak diinginkan.

_BRUK!_

"Auugh.."

Salju yang begitu tebal membuatnya terjatuh. Ia membiarkan tubuh rapuhnya sepenuhnya tersungkur karena dua tangannya ia gunakan untuk melindungi perutnya. Sebegitu tak relanya dia jika sesuatu yang buruk menimpa calon anaknya. Ia kemudian merangkak, berpegang teguh pada sebuah tiang lampu dan berteduh sesaat.

_DRIP...DRIP...DRIP..._

"Kaa-san akan selalu bersamamu nak, selalu.. hiks..hiks.."

Tudung jaketnya terlepas, menampilkan helaian biru langit yang begitu indah. Siapa orang di dunia yang berani menjatuhkan air mata dari sepasang iris biru cerah miliknya? oh siapapun itu tolonglah, bawalah benang dan rajut sayap-sayapnya yang telah dipatahkan.

"Hiks...hiks.. A..akashi...kun..."

Satu nama yang ia sebut, yang tak pernah ia berikan dendam walau telah membuatnya seperti anjing tak bertuan seperti ini. Tak sadarkah seseorang yang mempunyai nama Akashi itu bahwa darah dari darahnya, daging dari dagingnya, kini tengah menghadapi dingin tanpa dekapan seorang ayah?

**_Ulurkan lukamu, biar kuteguk habis racunmu_**

Satu rasa beda cerita. Yang satu ini memilih untuk melakukan hal yang sama, maksudnya melakukan kebodohan yang sama. Jauh ditengah-tengah sesaknya kehidupan ibu kota, dia yang terbang tinggi kini telah tak bersayap lagi.

"Kise-san, maaf sebelumnya. Agensi kami tidak bisa mempekerjakan anda lagi, mulai hari ini kami menyatakan kontraknya telah selesai"

Seorang wanita dalam pakaian jas rapi menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat pada seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dihadapannya. Lelaki itu menerima amplopnya dengan tangan yang bergemetaran.

"Te..terima kasih .. untuk .. selama ini.. ssu.."

Si pirang memasukkan amplop coklat itu dalam kantong jaket tebalnya. Ia ingin berdiri, beranjak dari sana sesegera mungkin. Tapi dengan sesuatu yang ia 'bawa' hingga membuat jaketnya menonjol seperti badut, ia agak kesulitan untuk berdiri. Wanita dihadapannya pun membantunya.

"Ah, arigatou..ssu..."

"Jujur saja, aku menyesalkan semua ini Kise-san. Andai saja kau mau melakukannya pasti karirmu takkan seperti ini"

Lelaki pirang yang disebut Kise-san itu hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Ia membungkuk sesaat lalu meninggalkan wanita agensi majalahnya itu. Dengan berat hati ia memutar kepalanya untuk melihat sesosok model tampan yang gagal menjadi cover majalah ternama edisi minggu depan. Setetes air matanya luput,

"Tak apa-apa kok ssu.. aku lebih menyayangimu.. sangat menyayangimu.. hiks..hiks.."

Ia mengelus sesuatu yang menonjol dari balik jaketnya. Air matanya berlimpahan, bukan karena karir atau uang jutaan yen yang telah melayang, ia hanya sangat bangga. Baru kali ini terjadi dalam hidupnya, sesuatu yang tercipta karena ketidaksengajaan, memberikannya keberanian penuh untuk melanjutkan hidup yang terbilang tak cukup adil baginya.

"Hiks...hiks.. Ao..mine..cchi..."

Bungkam dalam tangannya yang mengigil, ia memanggil namanya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya dia, malaikat kecil yang sudah berkembang lumayan besar dalam dirinya itu yang memanggil ayahnya. Ayah yang seharusnya menyambut kehadirannya tiga bulan lagi, yang seharusnya suara tangisnya dipuja-puja layaknya alunan trumpet terindah yang pernah ada.

**_Biarlah aku terjaga, biarlah kutatap langit kelam hingga terbit surya_**

**_Biarlah sayapmu ku rajut, agar kelak kau bisa terbang pulang_**

_[17 tahun setelahnya]_

"Kaa-san, dimana kau?"

Seorang remaja besurai scarlet nyala dengan sepasang iris heterokrom merah-biru tengah berjalan melewati koridor rumah kecilnya. Ia menyilakan tirai-tirai kamarnya, mencari seorang laki-laki berambut biru cerah guna mendapatkan do'a untuk pertandingan basketnya.

"Aku disini Seirya-kun"

Sebuah suara tipis menjawab panggilan remaja bernama Seirya itu. Seirya kemudian mengikuti suara tadi dan menemukan ibunya tengah berada di halaman samping, menyirami ladang kecil berisikan bunga mawar merah. Setelah ia muncul, Kaa-san nya pun meletakkan peralatan dan tersenyum kearahnya. Senyum itulah yang menjadi satu-satunya kekuatan bagi Seirya.

"Kaa-san, aku akan berangkat"

Seirya datang dan langsung menyentuhkan tangannya diatas kedua kaki seorang laki-laki berambut biru langit dihadapannya.

"Semoga kemenangan selalu bersamamu sayang"

Ia kemudian mendapat sebuah pelukan hangat serta kecupan dalam di keningnya.

"Apa kau tidak akan datang?"

"Ano.. gomenasai.. hari ini.."

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Aku berangkat dulu, ah tunggu. Kaa-san, boleh kuminta sesuatu?"

"Apa itu Seirya-kun?"

"Kalau aku menang nanti.. apa kau mau memberitahu siapa ayahku?"

Sejenak lawan bicara Seirya terdiam. Sepasang iris biru langit itu tak mau menunjukkan ekspresi berlebihan dihadapan anaknya. Ia kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum,

"Itterasshai, Seirya-kun"

Segera setelah pintunya ditutup dari luar, air matanya lagi-lagi tumpah tanpa adanya tangan penadah atau bahu untuk bersandar. Hanya tembok keras, disaksikan ladang mawar merah ia duduk bersimpuh. Menyesali akan anggukan kepalanya.

**_Terbanglah tinggi, gapailah mimpimu_**

**_Tak perlu kau lihat belakang, cukup simpan kenanganku bersamamu_**

Di sudut lain, seseorang yang dulu dicampakkan telah tumbuh dewasa pula. Serupa, mirip hampir tiada pembeda. Kulit coklat juga rambut navyblue, hanya sepasang iris madu cantik milik ibunya.

"Hoaaammmh... kaa-san, aku berangkat dulu ya"

Seorang lelaki berambut pirang muncul dari dalam ruangannya, memeluk seorang remaja berkulit kontras dengannya itu begitu erat. Remaja yang dipeluknya kemudian berlutut dan mencium kakinya.

"Semoga kau menang ya , Aoki..."

"Tentu saja. Oh ya, kalau aku menang, apa kau mau memberikanku hadiah?"

"Eh? kenapa tiba-tiba.."

"Ah sudahlah lupakan. Jaa ne"

"Aokicchi! _Matte_ ssu! baiklah, baiklah aku akan memberikanmu hadiah ssu!"

"Tapi hadiahnya terserah aku"

"Egois sekali kau ini ssu! hufft baiklah! tapi semampuku ya sayang.."

Si lelaki pirang kemudian membelai pipi remaja bernama Aoki itu. Sebuah tangan kemudian bergabung dengannya. Tangan yang dulu mungil kini tak terasa sudah melebihi besar tangannya. Begitu hangat, sama seperti _dirinya_.

"Aku hanya ingin kau memberitahu.. siapa ayahku yang sebenarnya"

_DEG!_

"Ta-tapi ssu.."

"Apa kau tidak mampu melakukannya Kaa-san? Aku janji setelah ini takkan meminta apapun lagi"

Lawan bicara Aoki tak dapat berkata. Ia lebih memilih mengangguk dan langsung memeluk anaknya. Dibelainya surai biru gelap Aoki dengan lembut, mengecupnya dalam hingga tak terasa sebuah air mata terpeleset jatuh dari kelopak mata madunya. Ia kemudian mengusapnya,

"Aku pergi dulu, Kaa-san. Jaa-ne.."

"Itterasshai, Aokicchi..."

**_Lambai tanganku bukan tuk harapkanmu kembali_**

**_Memang ada rasa itu, tapi kau juga miliknya, kita terikat bersama dahulu kala_**

_[1 Hari setelahnya]_

"Jadi.. dia ada dimana?"

Dengan raut wajah mengintimidasi Seirya menatap ibunya. Serasa nostalgia bagi Kuroko, melihat Seirya sama saja melihat _dia_.

"Dia ada disini"

"Dimana?"

"Di dalam dirimu sayang"

Sejenak Seirya tersentak mendengar perkataan ibunya barusan.

"Ayolah, aku tak sedang bermain –main"

"Suatu saat kau pasti akan menemukan dia. Aku tak tahu dimana dia berada sekarang, Kaa-san sudah lama melupakan Tou-san mu."

"Setidaknya berikan aku ciri-cirinya"

"Dia sangat mirip denganmu Seirya-kun. Tiap hari aku melihat bayangannya dalam dirimu"

"Lalu.. kenapa kau tak membenciku Kaa-san?"

"Siapa lagi yang kupunya di dunia ini selain kau"

Melihat wajah pucat yang tak berdaya itu Seirya memutuskan untuk berhenti menanyakan tentang ayahnya lagi. Ia sandarkan kepalanya diatas pangkuan ibunya, menenggelamkan semua penat akan rasa penasarannya dalam kehangatan tubuh ibunya.

"Kau pasti akan bertemu dengannya... suatu saat nanti..."

Dibelainya surai merah anaknya, sesekali mengumpat seluruh isak akan ingatan lelaki tak bertanggung jawab masa lalu itu. Lain halnya dengan Seirya. Dibalik wajahnya yang tenggelam itu,

**_Kau pasti menemukannya, apa yang kau cari selama ini_**

**_Walau itu berarti kau jauh dariku, aku akan tetap bersabar_**

"Kaa-san, siapa ayahku"

Remaja berkulit tan itu merebahkan tubuhnya diatas pangkuan si lelaki pirang sambil memutar-mutar bola basket.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, dia sudah mati ssu!"

"Bohong"

"Lah terus apa, aku tidak tahu lagi, aku sudah melupakannya ssu! aku hanya memperdulikanmu Aokicchi ! dia sudah tak ada lagi ssu!"

"Apa kau mencintainya Kaa-san?"

Sejenak Kise terdiam. Ia kemudian membelai lembut wajah tan dibawahnya. Tak sadar matanya terasa begitu pedih hingga tetesan air mata menjatuhi wajah Aoki. Ia mengangguk, tapi tak meluapkan segalanya. Hanya air mata dan sederet isakan kecil.

"Dia sangat mirip deganmu ssu... hiks.. sangat..."

"Sssh.. jangan menangis Kaa-san"

Aoki bangkit dari rebahannya dan memeluk lelaki pirang dihadapannya.

"Siapa namanya?"

Kise hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tak perlu menyebutkan namanya, kau pasti akan tahu sendiri nanti.. hiks.. dimanapun ... ketika kau bertemu seorang lelaki.. dan merasa seperti melihat kedalam cermin.. maka dia adalah ayahmu ssu..."

**_Dan kau menemukannya, sesuatu yang kau cari_**

**_Inilah yang kuyakini sedari dulu_**

**_Kita pasti akan bersatu_**

_[2 bulan setelahnya]_

_KLAK...KLAK..._

"Apa kau yakin.. Kuroko?"

Seseorang baru saja memasukkan beberapa peluru dan memutar kokang pistolnya. Tak lupa ia todongkan tepat dihadapan wajah babak belur Kuroko. Sepasang iris redunya menatap sebuah bingkai tua yang memuat potret Seirya saat memenangkan winter cup. Baginya nyawa bukan apa-apa, asal Seirya tak terluka.

_KREEEET...KLAK..._

"Aku sudah bilang kan, jangan menampakkan wajahmu didepan Aomine lagi. Jadi sekarang kau harus hilang selamanya"

Sebuah cara yang sama dilakukan pada Kise. Helaian pirangnya dicengkram paksa, menghadapkan dahinya tepat pada lubang pistol. Ia tak peduli siapapun dalam gelap yang ingin mengakhiri hidupnya. Asalkan satu, Aoki nya tetap hidup.

"Selamat tinggal Kuroko/Kise"

Sepasang iris biru cerah itu menutup, begitu pula sepasang iris madu indah. Kedua hati yang telah berjuang sendirian itu akhirnya akan menemui pemberhentian. Walau mereka hanya bisa melihat Seirya dan Aoki dalam bingkai menjelang akhir hidup mereka, maka biarlah. Mungkin inilah pelabuhan terakhir mereka setelah berjuang belasan tahun membesarkan keduanya sendirian.

_DORRR...!_

**_Aku tahu kau akan datang, aku bisa merasakanmu_**

**_Kau akan kembali padaku, kau pasti akan menyelamatkanku dari derita ini_**

**_Oh sayang kemarilah, aku mencintaimu_**

_[ 3 tahun setelahnya]_

_ TENG...TENG...TENG...TENG..._

Lonceng gereja berdentum indah. Di seluruh sudut ruangan telah dihiasi pohon-pohon dan ornamen natal. Orang-orang baru saja melakukan misa natal. Dalam gereja hanya tersisa para pastur dan anak kecil yang berlarian kesana kemari mencari permen natal. Sementara itu, seseorang lagi masih duduk tenang merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya.

_DRRRT...DRRRT..._

"Halo"

_"Tetsuya-sama, anda sudah ditunggu diluar"_

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana"

Segera setelah telefon yang ia dapat, ia mengambil jas tebalnya dan sebuah tas berlogo LV disampingnya. Ia berjalan keluar dari gereja menuju sebuah limo yang tengah diparkir tepat di pelataran.

"Dimana dia?"

Ia menoleh kesana kemari tapi tak ada orang. kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menggerayangi kakinya.

"Kaa-chan! kaa-chan!"

Seorang gadis kecil menangkap kakinya. Ia menoleh kebawah dan mendapati seorang gadis kecil bersurai senada dengan dirinya ada disana. Ia tersenyum, kemudian menggendongnya. Ia cium pipi tembam gadis mungil itu. Lalu seseorang datang,

"Dia gampang sekali menghilang sepertimu, Tetsuya"

Seorang laki-laki dalam suite hitam rapi yang sekilas begitu mirip dengan Seirya. Hanya saja lelaki dihadapan Tetsuya itu hobby sekali menyalakan cerutu sedangkan Seirya tak pernah merokok bahkan hingga sekarang. Lelaki itu mendekat, meraih kepala Tetsuya dan mencium keningnya. Setelahnya itu ia cium gadis mungil yang digendong Tetsuya.

"Tapi dia cantik sekali sepertimu"

"Kau bisa saja Sei-kun. Oh ya, dimana Seirya-kun?"

_TAP.. TAP.. TAP..._

"Aku disini, Kaa-san"

Seorang laki-laki lain muncul. Ia menggunakan suite yang sama seperti lelaki yang datang duluan. Yang membedakan hanyalah ketika ia membuka kacamatanya. Heterokrom merah-kuning VS heterokrom merah-biru.

"Merry Christmas, Kaa-san"

Itu adalah Seirya. Pewaris sekaligus penerus Akashi corp. Ia mencium Tetsuya di kening lalu adik perempuannya.

"Kau tak mengucapkannya padaku Seirya? Teruko saja mengucapkannya kepadaku"

"Memangnya apa yang membuatku harus mengucapkannya padamu Seijuro? Lagipula Teruko masih kecil dan kau sudah memperdayainya Seijuro"

"Itu karena aku absolut"

"Tidak, aku lebih absolut"

"Aku melakukan skakmat kemarin malam Seirya"

"Itu karena kau curang Seijuro"

Tetsuya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat mereka berdua. Berbeda umur tapi sifat sama saja. Ia kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, membiarkan sapuan salju membelai wajah putih pasihnya. Sesekali ia berkedip, rasanya air mata haru ingin keluar dari matanya. Semua perjuangannya tak sia-sia, tuhan mengembalikan Seijuro kepadanya. Terlebihnya ia diberikan kehadiran malaikat kecil baru yaitu Teruko. Semua ini telah membayar semua letih dan sakitnya.

'Arigatou... kami-sama...'

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[OMAKE AoKise Family]**

_BRUUUAAAKKKKKKK_

"Kyaaa! Eeh? kalian berdua kenapa sih ssu?"

Dua lelaki berbadan hampir sama besar dan terlihat seperti saudara kembar baru saja jatuh tersungkur tak karuan dihadapannya. Ryota mengerutkan dahinya karena pohon natal yang ia rangkai hampir saja rusak karena ulah dua manusia tan itu.

"Astaga, ini malam natal! kenapa kalian malah ribut siih ssu!"

"Habisnya seharian kau cuek terus! padahal aku bisa saja membelikanmu pohon natal sebesar yang kau mau!"

"Aominecchi baka! ini spesial ssu!"

"Minggir kau Daiki dakian! kau membuat Kaa-san jijik!"

"Aoki teme! apa kau bilang tadi!"

Aomine dan Aoki berebut saling mendekati Ryota sambil membawa sebuah kotak hadiah natal. Melihat tingkah laku mereka yang seperti anak kecil membuat Ryota tertawa. Ia tertawa hingga tak menyadari setetes air mata menggantung diujung bulu matanya yang lentik. Ia mengusapnya, tak disangka ia akan meneteskan air mata bahagia seperti ini lagi

"Hey..hey.. sudah hentikan ssu.."

Ia melerai ayah dan anak yang bertengkar itu kemudian memeluk keduanya. Tangannya tak cukup besar untuk meraih tapi Aomine dan Aoki mendekat dan mendekapnya erat.

"Merry christmas, Ryota"

"Merry christmas, Daikicchi"

Aomine meraih leher istrinya dan mendaratkan kecupan dalam pada bibir merah merona Ryota. Melihat pemandangan seperti itu Aoki menarik paksa Ryota dan menguncinya dalam dekapan.

"Kaa-san ! jangan dekat-dekat Daiki dakian itu! nanti kulitmu ikut dakian!"

"ahahhaa.. jangan begitu Aokicchi, dia kan ayahmu sayang.."

"Merry christmas Kaa-san"

"Merry christmas Aokicchi"

Kise, ah bukan. Aomine Ryota adalah namanya yang sekarang. Tak disangka ia akan mewujudkan mimpinya dulu selain menjadi model terkenal, ia juga ingin mengenakan marga Aomine di sisa hidupnya. Kini semua itu telah dicapainya, tuhan mengabulkan semua keinginannya melalui belasan tahun berjuang menentang putus asa.

'Arigatou... kami-sama cchi...'

_[ 2 bulan kemudian ] _

_BRUAAAAKKK!_

"Kaa-saan..!"

Aoki menendang bebas pintu kamar ibunya dan membuat Ryota terkejut seketika. Untung saja saat itu ia selesai mandi dan masih mengenakan kemeja putih besar milik suaminya. Tapi diatas ranjang masih ada Aomine setengah telanjang yang bersembunyi dibalik selimutnya. Ia hanya mengerang dan merapatkan selimutnya.

"Ada apa sih ssu?!"

"Apa ini Kaa-san?! Kau jahat sekali!"

Aoki mendekat dan menyerahkan sebuah testpack pada Ryota.

"Eh? ini punya siapa ssu?!"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Aku menemukannya di kamar mandimu Kaa-san! kata teman-teman cewekku itu tanda kehamilan!"

_SREK! GREP!_

"Apa?! Ryota hamil?!"

Aomine langsung menyambar testpack yang digenggam ryota. ia melihat garis hijau yang menandakan pasangannya sedang hamil.

"Ahahahha! kau hamil Ryota! woaah aku senang sekali!"

"E-eh...! daikicchi.. jangan.. ada Aoki disini.."

"Biarkan sa–

_JBUAAAAGGGHHHHH _

Aoki melayangkan tinjunya pada Aomine hingga ayahnya itu terpental. Mukanya merah padam, ia tak percaya bahwa ayahnya sama mesumnya seperti dirinya.

"Oi Daiki teme. Awas kau ya kalau berani meninggalkan kaa-san lagi"

Sejenak Ryota dan Aomine terbelalak mendengar ucapan anaknya itu. Aomine kemudian tersenyum tipis, ia meraih pundak anaknya.

"Penggal kepalaku jika aku membuatnya bersedih lagi"

Ryota terkejut lagi mendengar statement suaminya itu.

"Atau jika aku meninggalkanmu, kau berhak melakukan itu, Aomine Aoki"

Ryota beranjak dari ranjangnya. Ia membalikkan tubuh Aoki lalu memeluknya bersama-sama dengan suaminya. Lengan Aomine yang cukup besar dan kekar merangkul keduanya- ah bukan, ketiganya karena kise sedang mengandung anak keduanya sekarang. Dalam hati Aomine berjanji untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan lagi seperti dulu. Ia merasa begitu lengkap, sangat sempurna.

**THE REAL END**

* * *

><p><strong>SEQUEL REQUESTED BY ALL BOTH IN REVIEW AND PM. THANKYOU EVERYONE.<strong>

**#ALESSANA**


End file.
